Battle
by FunWithTVDSummer
Summary: Caroline controls water. Klaus controls fire. Stefan controls earth. Damon controls air. The world is in war. The only person who can save everybody is the Avatar - a person, who can master all four elements. Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Damon and their protégés decide to find the Avatar and wake him (or her) up. Many battles go there, including the battle of love... Mainly Klaroline.


**Battle**

**Summary: Caroline controls water. Klaus controls fire. Stefan controls earth. Damon controls air. The world is in war. The only person who can save everybody is the Avatar - a person, who can master all four elements. Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Damon and their protégés decide to find the Avatar and wake him (or her) up. Many battles go there, including the battle of love...**

**Mainly Klaroline. Daroline and Steroline friendship. Stebekah, Delena and Kalijah.**

**A/N: I got inspired for this story from ****VerusSanguis****'s fanfiction "Elemental" (If you haven't read it do it. It's AMAZING!) and the cartoon "Avatar: The last air bender"**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Prologue**

"So what are we supposed to do? Stop people on the street and ask 'Hey, are you the Avatar'?!" asked Caroline Forbes.

"I agree with Barbie. We need a plan.." agreed Damon Salvatore.

"So..." started Damon's brother Stefan

"So what?" asked Rebekah Mikaelson. She was controlling earth like Stefan.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elena Petrova. She was controlling air like Damon.

"I have an idea..." started Caroline "Maybe we should check on places like caves or something like that... Mysterious places that have some kind of connection with one of the elements..."

"That's actually a good idea." agreed Elijah Mikaelson, who was controlling earth as well.

"There's one legend, well more like a prophecy, in the Fire nation... It's about a place, made of fire, where only the chosen ones can go..." said Elena's twin - Katerina. She was controlling fire.

"I remember. If I'm not mistaken it's something like:

_The time will come to find a place_

_to save the Chosen's grace._

_He will rise from dust and flame_

_and everyone will know his name._

_A place of fire made,_

_or a deep, deep water cave,..._" started Klaus but before he had a chance to continue Caroline interrupt:

"_an earth cave or an air base_

_will help to reveal the Chosen's face._

I know this. In the Water nation everybody knows it as 'The prophecy of the Avatar'"

"I know it too." said Stefan

"I have heard it in the Air nation. as well" said Elena

"It becomes clear. Obviously the time has come. 'The Chosen' is the Avatar. 'To save his grace' may mean to wake him up. Very few people believe in the Avatar. He will wake up and will become famous. One of the places will lead us to the Avatar. The question is which one?" asked Stefan

"Well, the last Avatar was from the fire nation, so probably now he won't be." said Katerina.

"Maybe we should start with water." suggested Stefan "It's the opposite of fire."

"I agree." said Elijah

"So, Blondie, do you have any idea where is this water cave?" asked Damon

"Well, there's one place...The mermaids lagoon..." Caroline started

"Let's go then!" said Katerina

"NO! You don't understand! You must be a fool to go there!"

"We don't really have choice, love." said Klaus.

"Ugh, fine!" Caroline gave up "It's not far. But it'll take 2 or 3 days if we walk."

"Who said we'll walk?"

"Not all of us can fly, Damon." spat Rebekah

"No, but you can ride earth.."

"And what about Klaus and Katerina?" asked Elijah

"Barbie Klaus will take Klaus and Elijah will take Katerina. Problem solved."

"And what about Caroline, Damon?" asked Stefan

"Yeah, what about Caroline, Damon?" echoed Caroline

"You'll take her, Stef. Can we go now, please?!"

"Fine." said Caroline as she walked to Stefan and pointed to south "This is the direction."

Elena and Damon concentrated and started to fly. Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah caught Caroline, Klaus and Katerina and started to ride big pieces of earth. Soon they were at the place. It was beautiful.

Caroline felt dizzy.

Suddenly Klaus and Katerina started arguing and soon the started to fight. There was fire everywhere. Katerina was too frightened to stop him when he was about to end her.

"No!" screamed Elijah, Elena and Rebekah

Caroline gathered water and threw it on Klaus. He growled.

"What do you think you're doing, love?" he asked threateningly low

"What needs to be done. Taming you."

They started fighting. The others tried to reach them but it was impossible, because there was fire wall around Klaus and Caroline. They were fighting 1-2 minutes when he sent fire arrow at her and she didn't have time to react. Then Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah made a cave from earth and closed Klaus there. Meanwhile Damon, Elena and Katerina ran to help Caroline. She didn't look good. She was burn.

Elena and Katerina had tears in their eyes.

"Well, I don't think Alicia Keys meant that in 'Girl on Fire'." Caroline tried to lighten up the mood. Nobody laughed..

By the time everybody except Klaus were sitting around Caroline. Rebekah, Elena and Katerina were crying. Caroline saw the Sun maybe for a last time and closed her eyes.

All of sudden she opened them again. Elena and Katerina were chatting and Klaus was laughing.

"Okay, that was weird." said Caroline

"What's up, Blondie?"

"I had a vision...or something like that."

"What happened there?" asked Katerina

"Doesn't matter. So, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to breath underwater?" asked Elena

"Well, maybe you and Damon can do some kind of air balloons..."

Elena and Damon concentrated.

"It's done." said Damon.

"Let's go" said Katerina and they all dived in the sea.

_Everyone except Caroline suddenly stopped. _

_"What's up, guys?" she asked_

_"There's something like invisible barrier." said Klaus_

_"That's ridiculous! There's nothing here...except the cave." she said and swam to the entrance._

_"Care, stop. It might be dangerous!" said Elena_

_"I have to do this 'Lena. The Avatar is our only hope." she said as she entered the cave._

_The others were waiting.  
"What's taking Barbie so long?" asked Damon_

_"Maybe she sees 'the Chosen's face'" said Stefan_

_And then she came out. She looked pale._

_"What happened, Care?" asked Stefan_

_"Yeah, did you see 'the Chosen's face'?" asked Damon_

_Caroline just nodded._

_"So... How does he looks like? Spill it, Barbie. Who is the Avatar?" asked Damon again_

_"It- It's me." said Caroline._

**So that's the prologue. What do you think? **

**If you wonder how are the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores and the Petrovas related, but grew up in different nations, it's simple. When they were born they were separated. But they knew each other. **

**Also pics and gifs of Rebekah, Stefan and Elijah riding earth, The Mermaids Lagoon and the Klaroline battle, you'll find in my profile.**

**By the way I need a BETA. **

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**P.S.**

**I am SO sorry that I didn't update my other story! I will do it as soon as I can! I promise!**


End file.
